


Dark Times Rises (A MysticonsxSteven Universe)

by stapis_is_love, steven_universe_cn, SUFandom



Series: The Drabbles Crossover Season 1 (END) [4]
Category: Mysticons (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BETA STORY! (might appear some errors from scenes..), F/F, F/M, Funny, I don't know what I'm doing, Lack of support of story, More fluffs and characters to be added!!!, More ships to be added, help me make this story complete by sending recommendations.., my oc is heeereee, our main villain is back!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapis_is_love/pseuds/stapis_is_love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_universe_cn/pseuds/steven_universe_cn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: The next part of "Interdimensional Collision" but with an OC of mine...Short Prolouge:At the Desert,  4 mysticons are trying to stop Dr. Lyra on her lair to make a Dangerous "Worm Hole" that could eat everything on it's path and it's getting bigger..."Timeskip cuz it's short... Duh."After they have destroyed the machine , they thought Dr. Lyra will give up but instead she brings out some sort of "weird gun" and shot Piper, Arkayna, and Zarya, and except Em who managed to dodge and destroyed her gun and then she used a smoke grenade to get out and....Computer: Self Destruct initiated. T- Minus: 10, 9 ,8....As she heard the timer , she managed to run outside of the lair and...*Booom!!*Dr. Lyra's lair is completely destroyed but Em here. Who managed to run, got safe..."And that's the story began"I know I promised a "Trapped in a Game 2 Series" But I made it delayed my work...





	1. SHORT PROLOUGE

**Author's Note:**

> I only know small things on Mysticons so help me readers!

Short Prolouge:  
At the Desert, 4 mysticons are trying to stop Dr. Lyra on her lair to make a Dangerous "Worm Hole" that could eat everything on it's path and it's getting bigger...

"Timeskip cuz it's short... Duh."

After they have destroyed the machine , they thought Dr. Lyra will give up but instead she brings out some sort of "weird gun" and shot Piper, Arkayna, and Zarya, and except Em who managed to dodge and destroyed her gun and then she used a smoke grenade to get out and....

Computer: Self Destruct initiated. T- Minus: 10, 9 ,8....

As she heard the timer , she managed to run outside of the lair and...

*Booom!!*

Dr. Lyra's lair is completely destroyed but Em here. Who managed to run, got safe...

"And that's the story began"


	2. The arrival (1-1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, After the destruction of Spinel since 6 months earlier..., The gems and humans are helping each other out to repair the damages that Spinel's Injector may have caused... But someone is arriving...

Beach City Delmarvara  
August 1, 2022 (fourteen days till 3 years of peace with earth & the diamonds.)  
10:48am

"As Steven walked to the Big Doughnuts to check on the repairs and... She saw Amethyst and Bismuth"

Amethyst: Hey Dude.. *uses her whip to pull out the new sign into the rightful place*

Steven: Hey Amethyst... I'm just checkin' out the repairs ...

Bismuth: Oh Steven!! We're almost done here fixin' your favourite place...

Steven: Thanks Bismuth. Glad that you all gems helped with the repairs...

Amethyst: You're welcome stee- man... And, go check Connie's place.. Garnet and Pearl is there helping..

Steven: Sure. Thanks..

"And after that, he saw lion on his side and ride into lion's back.."

Steven: Be Right Back Amethyst!!!

Amethyst: Sure Steven!!

"After then, lion starts running(?) To Connie's house and he saw Blue Topaz(My OC) and Rainbow Pearl(My OC Too) are fixing Vidalia's house. And after a few moments, you saw Connie's house was almost getting fixed thanks to the Nephrites. "

" And also he saw Garnet and Pearl are talking to Mr. And Mrs. Maheswaran(?) And sure they looked angry... "

Mrs. Maheswaran: I'm sure that you must be heavily responsible for all these damages that your kinds may have caused.

Mr. Maheswaran: And Pearl, You said that you promised that there will be no more aliens "trying to destroy the planet Earth"!!!

Pearl: Mr. Maheswaran, we are not sure at first. But don't worry. We will try to get this everything is fixed...

Mr. Maheswaran: okay then. If this happens once more., You'll pay.

"After that , Connie's parents are gone and.."

Pearl: Jeez. Why do most people think that we are enemies...

Steven: Hey pearl. Is everything's okay??

Pearl: ohh... Ummm... Yeah. I'm fine.

Steven: are you sure?? 

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part (1-2) is next. Soon


	3. The Arrival (1-2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "The Arrival (1-1)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're wondering that "why did I put (1-1), & (1-2)???" Cuz there will be two same title chapters, when Spinel arrives and The 3 mysticons arrived too.

Beach City, Delmarvara  
August 1 ,2022  
10:52am  
(Probably in Connie's place)

Steven: Hey Pearl!! Is everything okay??

Pearl: oh... Uhh.. yeah. Everything's fine.

Steven: are you sure?

Pearl: Yes. All good..

Steven: Okay????

Connie: Steven!!!

Steven: oh hey Connie!! *Hugs Connie "normally"*

Connie: sorry Steven. It's just my parents are afraid getting... You know.

Steven: it's okay. At least, you're safe...

Connie: yeah..

Garnet: Steven, I think you really need to go to the Temple. Now.

Steven: Really? Why is that?

Garnet: I think there's someone is waiting for you there..

Steven: okay... Thanks Garnet... Lion!!

Lion: *rawr**stands up *

Connie: Bye Steven! See ya!

Steven: Sure..

"Timeskip..."

*After Steven arrived at the Temple, Steven saw Spinel, sitting on the floor, waiting...*

Steven: Spinel???

Spinel: Oh.. hey Steven. I was kinda lonely on homeworld, so I decided to pay you a visit..

Steven: really ..

Spinel: Yeah...

Steven: So.. what should we do then...

Spinel: Can you show me about this planet then, Steven??

Steven: sure..

"Tbc"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part soon. End of (1-2)


	4. Tour (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Spinel are taking a walk through beach City...

Beach City  
August 1, 2022  
10:54 am

"As Steven and Spinel walked to the Big Doughnut, that has been fixed completely, they saw Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth"

Bismuth: Hey Steven!! Look! We've just finished putting the " Big Doughnut" sign!!, And hey is that... Spinel??

Steven: Yep. I'm just showing her around beach City..

Spinel: uh. Hi..? *Waves hands akwardly*

Amethyst: Hey... Just so you know, if you are planning to destroy planet Earth, you'll be finished.

Steven: Woah.. woah.. woah, calm down! She's a good gem now. Please, don't fight..

Peridot: yeah. It will create much more chaos if you two are fighting..

"As Lapis tried to speak, Dewey interrupts"

Dewey: Please, stop fighting , oh and Steven, hey there, thanks for helping us, including the citizens of this town..

Steven: sure!!

"As Dewey Closed the Glass Door of the Building, Lapis tried to speak AGAIN, but interrupted again by Blue Topaz (My Male gem OC!), And Rainbow Pearl(My OC!)"

Blue Topaz: Amethyst, we're finished repairing Vidalia's place and then she wants us to be there for a little desert. Wanna Come??

Amethyst: Sure.

"As Lapis Tried to Speak again this time, Greg interrupts the moment"

Greg: Hey stoo-ball, can you help me... Oh wait is that??

Steven: Spinel?? Yes Dad.

Greg: Soo.. you're not going to.. ya know.. I'm, destroy the Earth??

Steven: No dad... *Sigh*

Greg: sorry Steven, so. You're showing this City to her??

Steven: yes. Dad. 

Greg: okay then, see ya later stoo- ball. *Runs away*

Steven: Lapis, is there anything you want to say?? You look like you wanted to speak with us?

Lapis: No Steven.. it's okay *sigh* *flies away*

Steven: Bismuth, is something wrong with her??

Bismuth: I dunno.. I'll talk to her..

Peridot: Wait for me .

*Tbc*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bummer that Lapis couldn't say anything... Lol.


	5. Tour (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue for "Tour (1)"

Beach City  
August 1, 2022  
10:55am

–——————

Peridot: Wait for me!! *Hovers away*

Spinel: *sigh* they really hate me now Steven.. because I caused this... Everything!, I ruined your planet, and broke your happily ever after Steven!.

Steven: woah woah. It's okay now. I know it's been a rough year for us to fix the damages but i-its ok.. I'll be fine.

Spinel: *sigh* ok.

Steven: *holding hands* so. Wanna continue The tour?

Spinel: sure..

_after that, they arrived at the Funland and rode the roller coaster, having some little eating at the beach City funwalk with bits and they have gone to U-Stor by trying out some " Earth Things"_

Meanwhile..

As Lapis arrives at the "Little Homeworld"

Peridot: Lapis!!!

Lapis: huh? Peridot??

Peridot: Lapis. What's wrong?

Lapis: n-nothing's wrong.. i-its fine.

Peridot: You can just tell me...

Lapis: I can't...

Peridot: why???

—————

Meanwhile at the U-Stor

Steven: Spinel, let's go to Little Homeworld...

Spinel: Are you sure about that?

Steven: Yeah of course, you can find some friends there on Little Homeworld...

Spinel: I'm not sure Steven, because of my looks, they'll think I'm a defect..

Steven: no worries, come...

*As they have gone outside*

Steven: shield expand!!

*As the shield expands, Steven and Spinel hopped on on the shield and hovers..*

Time skip

*As they arrive on Little Homeworld, they saw a lot of gems are working for their daily needs.*

Steven: wow. This place is getting bigger and bigger

Spinel: yeah .. I guess.

Steven: well, cheer up. And plus you may wanna hold on to me..

Spinel: Okay. *Wraps her hand into his chest* ready... 

*As the shield disappeared, Steven and Spinel are dropping slowly to the ground...*

Bismuth: *huff* *huff* wait..... *Goes to the tower*

Spinel: so.. how are we going to make friends here.

Steven: Simple..* goes to the warp pad..* ATTENTION EVERYONE!!

*As Steven spoke, everygems took attention..*

\----------------------

Steven: ATTENTION EVERYONE

Lapis: what the?? *Looks down and saw Steven with spinel* *sigh* just leave me be Peridot.. *flies Away*

Peridot: what?!?! *Looks down and saw Steven, Spinel and every gems*

Bismuth: *bursts from the door* *huff* *huff* I'm here fast as I could.. where's Lapis?

Peridot: she flew away.. again..

Bismuth: so you know why she's acting like that??

Peridot: I dunno..

\-------------

Steven: May I present to you, Spinel..

*As Spinel came to the pad*

Steven: she may wanna be friends with you. 

Spinel: uh... Hi???

Gem1: hi...

Gem2: how rad is your hair...

Gem3: sure we can be friends.

Spinel: really??

Gem3:sure..

Steven: so.. welcome to Little Homeworld, spinel..

"Tbc"


	6. Found, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel now found herself into her happy place,
> 
> And it was a lovely afternoon and Steven and Spinel are sitting at the wall of "Little Homeworld"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know spinel chose to stay on homeworld, but let's just say that she can visit Earth at any times.

Wall from "Little Homeworld"  
August 1, 2022  
5:19pm

*As Steven an Spinel sat down on the top of the wall.., they admired the looks of the sunset, admiring it's beauty..., And spinel get it, from why did she leave her from the garden.. , just because she wanted this planet to be stay like it's original form...*

*And as the light winds blew, spinel shivered lightly, making Steven notices that she is shivering from the cold winds.., and Steven gave his pink jacket to Spinel, who's surprised, seeing Steven cared for Spinel...*

Spinel: Thanks..

Steven: It's okay...

Spinel: *sigh*

Steven: what is it?

Spinel: Well.. Steven, I have something to say to you...

Steven: huh...

Spinel: Well, I'm... Sorry Steven, for ruining everything, your happy ever after, even this planet Earth..

Steven: well, what makes you say that? I-its fine, I swear... Every thing is under control..

Spinel: Well. Do you know Steven... That before I became evil... I-i..... Try to shatter myself... But Everytime I do that, I... Can't..shatter my self..

*Tears roping down spinel's cheek and Steven gets a napkin and wipe her tears..*

Spinel: thanks.., but then my mind when chaos after a few tries,

__ **NO MORE FRIENDS  
** **_NO MORE GAMES  
_** **_NO MORE LOVE  
_** **_NO MORE SPINEL  
_** **_JUST NOTHING  
_**

Spinel: I... I just... *Sniff*. Can't stop those negative feelings., Steven...

Steven: Hey, hey, i-its okay, don't worry. I'll stay with you I promise..

Spinel: *hugs Steven lightly* Thanks Steven, now.... I feel found love, again..

*End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, we will have the Mysticons soon at the next chapter!!


	7. The Arrival (2-1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mysticons Just arrived on a Beach where they need to adapt it's nature.. even Zarya and Arkayna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh. My subscription plan was unavailable for a moment and then the network just shut down because they are making their network applicable to 5g network.. plus i only got small info about Mysticons. But i do know that Zarya and Arkayna are sis. And some people are shipping Zarya x Kitty. But we are not doing that...
> 
> So leave a comment if i have a mistake making stories.

Beach City  
August 1, 2022  
5:41pm

'as the void appears from the sky, the 3 mysticons arrived at the beach.., a little painfully since they landed on a hard-like sand...'

Piper: ouch.. my chest... And my back.. (sorry if they are not sounded like that.. I'm still catching up!)

'well Piper was the first to fall and next Zarya and lastly, Arkayna...'

Zarya: *grunts* Will you get off me Arkayna....

Piper: Well, can you BOTH GET OFF ME!!!

Zarya: Okay, okay, Jeez, Piper, Chill out..

'As soon as the three of them are stood up and removed some dust on their dresses, Arkayna spoke'

Arkayna: Umm. Girls, i think we're on the Realm of Earth..

'The three stood silent and...'

Piper: What!!! 

Zarya: Why did Dr. Lyra sent us here!!

Arkayna: I dunno.. But we will find our way back to Gemina soon... Don't worry Girls.

'After a few moments, The Three Girls saw someone.., it was a male Human with a Curly Hair, Black Shirt, and it has a star on it, and the other one... She seem different.. Her Skin was colored Magneta (I dunno if the color spelling is check), and had a 2 long ponytails on her side of her hair.., and has a weird Gem that shaped like a heart but it's upside down...'

(Male Person): Hello. It seems that you're not around here. Are you new on this town??, And what are you guys wearing?

"Tbc"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find wrong spellings, leave a comment, plus I'm using a GBoard (Google Keyboard) so expect that there will be a major misspells on this story..


	8. "We are the Mysticons!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, the three girls are now introducing theirselves to them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have more characters upcoming, but I really wanna surprise you guys...

Beach City, Delmarvara  
August 1, 2022  
5:46pm

Mysticons' PoV

Zarya: Ummm.. We're the Mysticons... I'm The Ranger

Arkayna: I'm the Dragon Mage

Piper: And I'm the Striker

Steven: Huh.. Strange, My name is Steven, Steven .. Diamond Universe..

Spinel: And I'm Spinel..

Zarya: Odd name..

Spinel: Really?? Odd??

Arkayna: well, we're sorry if we Disturbed both of you, but we have to go.

Steven: What? Well, can you just stay here for a while??

Arkayna: We can't, we have to do something..

Steven: Well, we can help..

Arkayna/Zarya/Spinel: We??, Help??

Arkayna: Well we don't need your help.. Us with magic can help ourselves...

Steven POV

'i was kinda stormed off for a bit since he felt their words kinda painful.., so then...

Steven: And what do you mean??

Ranger: You earthlings don't have magic, and we need to leave this realm to stop Dr. Lyra, before she could destroy every realms..

Steven: So you think that I'm not special??

Ranger: Well, you can't posses magic... You're just a teenager...

'steven was stormed off until..'

Steven: I can Read Your minds...

Ranger: Really??

Steven: Yeah, You're May be a Mysticon Ranger but Behind all of that, you're Zarya Moonwolf! You were supposed to be living from the Place so- called "Undercity" But now you live in a place with your long lost sister named Arkayna Goodfey, which also, both of you are princess-es??, So, now that's my proof!

'tbc'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun.. now their identies now knowned by steven.. but not really, like in public...
> 
> Tbc


	9. A trip to Steven's Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Steven Proved that he can read someone's minds, now The Mysticons are accepting and to their new friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!!

Steven's House  
August 1, 2022  
6:10pm

'as they are walking to the beach house, Piper started to speak'

Piper: Umm. Steven? Why do you have reading powers? It's so cool... How??

Steven: Well, my mom was a Diamond, named "Pink Diamond" leader to a empire called "The Great Diamond Authority" along with her fellow diamonds named "Yellow Diamond", "Blue Diamond", and "White Diamond".

Zarya: So, you must be some sort of prince??

Steven: Well, no. Well my mom may belong to a big empire but no..

Arkayna: So, where's your mom?

'Those words made Steven feel a little sad since he's still questioned himself about Pink, since she left so many pains in the past days and wanted to know who her mother really was.'

Steven: Well... *Sigh* she's gone..

Arkayna: Sorry to hear that..

Steven: It's okay. Since most of her pains and regrets fixed by me.

Zarya: Dude, what do you mean?

Steven: Well before she discovered Earth, she was begging helplessly for a colony for their gemkind... But then after that, she got a message, that she can start her own colony on this planet and.., after she stepped foot on this planet, she wanted to stop the colonization since the colonizing process destroys every ecosystem on this planet Earth, by begging Blue and Yellow Diamond, but no avail..

Arkayna: and?

Steven: Made a disguised named as Rose Quartz, Made a rebellion, starting a gem war, hurting and shattering gems under Homeworld., Faked her shattering, corrupting every gems on homeworld and made an era of dispair on homeworld... But then I was the only one who could fix my mom's worst ideas ever...

Arkayna: That's.. deep..

Piper: sorry to hear that...

Steven: it's okay that everything is settled..

Piper: So Beside Mind reading, do you have more of that??

'as they reached the beach house, Steven opened it and seems empty, but there's a folded note under the table...'

Steven: a note

Content:  
Dear Steven,  
Me, Garnet, and Amethyst, as well with Blue Topaz and Rainbow Pearl are going to Vidalia's house to have a party, we will be back maybe about 10pm, so there's some cheese lasagna on the fridge, to keep you full. Made by love from the three of us..

~Signed Pearl..

~End of content~

Steven: so they won't be here for a while..

Piper: well??

Steven: oh right. Well beside my mind reading powers, I can get to someone's dreams, posses their body, and I can even summon my bubble..

' after he said those words, he instantly summoned a bubble and popped by Spinel using sharp nails she found at the tool shelves'

Steven: and I can also jump way higher and drop slower!

'steven Jumps up and made an astonishing slow fall, making Piper clap...'

Piper: awesome..

Zarya: so you'll never need a parashoot then..

Steven: yep. And also lastly, I have healing spit, plus it may be disgusting, but really helps all the time, since if my friends are hurt, I can heal them, even revive them!

Cat Steven: Meow...

Steven: Hey cat Steven, Hey lion.

Lion: 'huff'.

Zarya: You have a pink lion on your house?!

Steven: well, yeah but it was originally owned by my mom, but I guess I gotta keep him.

'tbc'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was long, but hey, notice to the readers, you'll notice some errors made on this chapter so then help me pls. My hands are too tired by typing each word on-screen!


	10. A villain Meets another Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While The 3 Mysticons are staying at the Beach House, Dr. lyra here, met another unexpected villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know who he is.

One Digital Network (At the Server Room)  
August 1, 2022  
5:54pm

*As Dr. Lyra arrives at the Multimedia Broadcasting Network Station, she tried to walk away from the establishment but,*

*Glitch and static noise just appeared and reveals a Black person on the monitor*

??: Dr. Lyra, a supervillain from Gemina, a High class Professor from Gemina State University since 2011, huh, what a pleasant surprise!

Dr. Lyra: Who are you, and How did you know me?

??: Me?? *Reveals face* I am diddleshot.

Dr. Lyra: You're, An ancient Cyborg from 80 Million Years ago.. I thought you are all finished..

Diddleshot: All? Pfft.. hahaha, nonsense Well I'm the only one left here, And I was resurrected by the Programmers from Intro State California, thanks to them I can continue my plans for conquering this planet and make my own empire full of Me! But those plans were being Delayed because of the blasted Crystal Gems, especially that "Hilda, and Kageyama Mob Shigeo", and all my work for several years are now pretty useless, but now I can have the chance l, for both of us working together, we can build a tighter counquer! You can rule Gemina while I can Rule this planet! What can you say?

Dr. Lyra: it's seems to be unexpected to meet an ancient Cyborg in a Monitor full of servers..

Diddleshot: oh please, I'm currently watching their movements for now,. With the help of the mid-average servers..

Dr. Lyra: okay.. hmm. Sure, but no friendly traitoring!

Diddleshot: I guarantee you 100%..

*Tbc*


	11. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, seems nice from the next day..

Beach City Delmarvara (Steven's Beach House)  
August 2, 2022  
6:47AM

_As the next day arrives, Steven woke up early and goes to the bathroom to pee for a moment while next is Spinel, just wake up in Steven's bed... _

_As Spinel goes to the living room_

Spinel: Steven??

Steven: Right Here .

Spinel: Oh..

_as Steven got out to the door_

Steven: What's wrong?

Spinel: Nothing, just . *Sigh*

Steven: Can you help me make This "Together Breakfast"...

Spinel: Really??

Steven: Sure...

*Timeskip brought to you by Fragments YT Channel (Love the VOEZ music), Please Suscribe and share*

_As they prepared the batter for the "Waffles" Part of the Together Breakfast, they've prepared the heating pan(I don't know what is the thing, so leave suggestions, and I'll edit it) and also it's cherries and whipping cream, and then as they put the batter into the heating pan, they closed it and wait for about 30 seconds..._

(At the Warp room)

_ The four Mysticons chowed to be staying on the floor with those sleeping bags, kept by Steven with their last camping trip, and as Steven and Spinel put the batter to the heating pan, it creates a smell, going outside and , also Piper smelled it...and_

Piper: Guys, Wake up!

Zarya: Not now pipes, we're still sleeping..

Piper: Come on guys, I just smelled something and I think it's coming from the kitchen!

Zarya: *sniff* hmm.. Waffles??

Piper: Yep.

Zarya: I'm not sure if Steven someho...

_Zarya just stopped mid- sentence, and Steven speaks_

Steven(From outside): Umm, Zarya, Arkayna, Piper, Breakfast Ready!!

Piper: *shouts* okay!!, Come on you two!

Zarya: Okay, okay.. Sis, get up. Now.

Arkayna: What... *Sigh* what is It? 

Zarya: Breakfast time...

Arkayna: really? *Gets up slowly*

(Living room)  
6:57am

*As they got down to the living room, they saw Steven, and Spinel, with 5 Waffles, standing on the table*

Piper: Are those our breakfast?

Steven: Yep, and call em', "Together Breakfast" , But just the Three Layer Version, since maybe you can't keep up the original 5 layer version..

Piper tasted it and she says,

Piper: It's good!

Steven: Thanks.

As they finished eating, Zarya went to the bathroom and wash herself, and same from the two other Mysticons and Steven..

*Timeskip, by Zarya's Dab In the future chapter*

Beach City (Costal Area)  
August 2 2022  
7:37 am

As the Mysticons and Spinel and also Steven walks to the beach City for the tour... The object was calling from the sky and..

Boom!

Little Homeworld (Beach City Delmarvara)  
August 2 2022  
7:37am

Peridot: We can't put the rejector on the main circuit board!

Boom!

Bismuth: What the?!

Peridot: that location Lolo's like nearby Steven's, we need to go! Now!!

Bismuth:Got it!

Beach City,(Costal Area)  
August 2 2022  
7:38AM

Zarya: *cough* what was that?!

As the smoke clears, they saw a robot and aims to Steven but the robot's gun was hit by Piper's powers, and The unexpected time Spinel Crushed the robot by making a big hand and simply crushed it..

Spinel: so... Do you think it's dead??

As Steven examine the robot, it seems pretty dead since the body was almost entirely crushed...

Steven: I think it's dead... 

Arkayna: hmm.. well it looks like it's not gonna scare us again...

Peridot: STEEEEVEEENNN!! are you okay?!!!

Steven: Yeah Peridot, I'm fine..

Bismuth: Who are you three?

Arkayna: I'm arkayna

Zarya: And Zarya

Piper: And Piper... Nice to meet you..

"Tbc"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small actions for now then the big one soon I think..
> 
> So i recommend you to Suscribe Fragments Channel... The VOEZ lyrics are very clear and also good choice of music.. (btw I dont have a link bcuz I just cleared my history)
> 
> Bye


	12. True Kinda Love?? (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, as They took the tour (timeskip scenes from the last chapter) Piper was amazed to see another Badge Design of her Powers, but the shop told em"' it's an Antique.. and can't be sold since it's rare.. But there's something's unexpected..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story now Entered Beta.
> 
> Since it's in Beta now, There will be a light configuration of the story on the chapters, so you may wanna read it again if you notice something changing..

Beach City Plaza  
August 2 2022  
9:51am

As they say down on a bench in a Park, Steven, Spinel, Arkayna, Piper, and Zarya are relaxing themselves out.. but Arkayna here, is worried because of Dr. lyra, maybe she has already taken Gemina and Kill everyone leaving only robot's living in Drake City..

Steven: Umm. Arkayna, you looked like you are worried, what's wrong?

Arkayna: Well, I can't still figure out how to get to our place. And if we're are there now, all we could see is robot's walking and tries to kill us.

Steven: Maybe she hasn't yet..

Arkayna: What?

Steven: Maybe She hasn't yet, its because you said, if she finally took over your world, she might have to go every dimensions to invade and made it here and to kill us all. But I think that didn't happen because there is no robot's trying to kill us, except Diddleshot's robot's. Pretty scary sometimes.

Arkayna: well, maybe you're right, but I think I need to calm myself down then..

Steven: Yeah.

(Timeskip)

Beach City boardwalk  
August 2 2022  
10:17am

As they got to the boardwalk, They've tried eating fries, and bits and somehow Piper was really happy to eat the fries as she was delighted. And they got to the rides, like roller coasting, although Piper also, was almost vomited from the ride but good thing Zarya assists to help her.. and then they buy an ice cream and sat at the chair for a while.. but then

Blue Topaz: Hey steven!

Zarya: Well who is she?

Steven: Well, *chuckles* oh crap I forgot, well to be honest he was the first Male gem in millions of years ago.. and his name is blue Topaz..

Blue Topaz: Hi.. *waves hands* and who are you..

Arkayna: Oh. I'm Arkayna

Piper: I'm Piper

Zarya: And I'm Zarya..

But then as soon as she said her name she's having some butterfly in his stomach, but sure gems don't have stomach but full of light.. but he couldn't describe his feeling he's having.. so then

Blue: Im gonna go, I gotta help finish rebuilding the road to the Little Homeworld.. bye..

"Tbc"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Love is blind anyways.
> 
> Plus I'm no good at indirect speech than direct speech guys help!!
> 
> Plus there is part two were Jamie and Piper really you know...


	13. True Kinda Love?? (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of True Kinda Love (1)
> 
> **Beta**

Beach City Funland  
August 2 2022  
10:08am

Blue Topaz: I'm gonna go to Little Homeworld.. to fix some Repairs..

Steven: Okay.. Say hi to Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth, for me!

Blue Topaz: ... Steven? Lapis went missing...

Steven: What?

Blue Topaz:Well don't worry, those two are really working hard to find her.

Steven: Okay. If something's wrong, just tell me.. okay?

Blue Topaz: Okay. *Runs to a nearest Warp Pad. And teleported there.*

Zarya: She seemed... A little weird.. and why her voice is deep..

Steven: oh. Because that Gem is a Male.. He's the only male around this gem society..

Zarya: But you said... Oh.. right..

Piper: So... Any more plans?

Steven: Hmm. How about let's go to Little Homeworld.?

Zarya: Sure..

*As they walked to the nearest warp pad, Jamie saw Steven, with Spinel and the three women but then, he gazed at Piper, she seemed cute with pointy ears... But as they got on warp pad, the pad made noise and a beam of light and then they're gone .*

Tbc


	14. Finding Lappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Steven starts to look for Lapis... Steven gets worried.
> 
> Beta Chapter

Little Homeworld  
August 2nd of 2022  
10:10am

"As they got on the Little Homeworld's Town Square (wow...), They're approaching the tower from the Little Homeworld and then met Yellow Pearl on the way"

Yellow Pearl: Oh.. My Diamond, thank goodness your presence are here.. "speaks while doing a slight but elegant bow"

Steven: What is it..

Yellow Pearl: Peridot needs your appearance at the top.. to find the Lapis Lazuli...

Steven: Thanks for telling me. We gotta go. Bye..

Yellow Pearl: Yes. My Diamond.. "leaves quietly"

Arkayna: Who was that??

Steven: That's just Yellow Pearl, some kind of assistant from my aunt Yellow Diamond..

Arkayna: really?

Steven: Yep.. well I have 2 aunts and a one very old grandma..

Piper: Like how old??

Steven: Probably about 12.5 billion years old??..

Zarya: And she still living healthy??

Steven: Yeah.. since gems are inorganic, they can live long..

Piper: Aww. I thought one of our ancestor couldn't beat his age...

Steven: Yeah . Well how old is he supposed to be?

Piper: about 12,797 maybe or 12,798 years...

Steven: Really?

"As they got to the top, Spinel suddenly appeared at the top by jumping sky high.."

Spinel: BOO!

Steven: Well. I think it was a tie..

Bismuth: Steven! We got good news!

Steven: About Lapis?

Bismuth: Yep.. She's at the Liberty statue at Empire City..

Steven: Really?

Peridot: Yep. We just pinpoint her energy wavelength that her gem produce using Earth's technological satellites.

Steven: I'll go there. You guys stay here... "He then produce a shield to hover up and away"

"Tbc"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll make a Oneshot crossover then.. or maybe just ordinary ones.


	15. An old Best Buddy to Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip
> 
> Since Steven meets up with Lapis, they have to arrange some events then.
> 
> "Beta Chapter"

Statue of Liberty, Empire City  
August 2 2022  
12:37pm

Steven: Lapis! *Sigh* thank goodness, you're still here..

Lapis: Uh. Steven? Why are you here?

Steven: I'm Here because, we're worried about you. Even Peridot sure she misses you.

Lapis: Just.. go back, leave me alone, don't worry, I won't leave

Steven: No you're not. And I'm going to fix it.

Lapis let out a small blue blush on her cheeks.. and

Steven: Lapis, what's wrong

Lapis: it's just, Spinel, I know you want gems to have a chance to live even if they want to hurt you, but are you sure you want Spinel to be accepted since the whole Earth destruction that no-gems could've done that except Spinel. 

Steven: of course, Lapis. Just give it a "cool- off"

Lapis: Fine. *Hugs* you really are my best summer buddy...

*Tbc*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm working with a crossover with SU and Hazbin Hotel... So things will get very slow than usual monthly update and as for my NSFW Mysticons story will be on full Hiatus until unknown since I really need to adjust the story cuz you know, anything happens in your fantasy stories... So I'll give you an update if I could release the first official chapter..


	16. Meet up with water witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven introduced Lapis to the Mysticons

Little Homeworld, Beach City Delmarvara  
August 2 2022  
1:45pm

Lapis: Hey guys...

Peridot: Lapis!!! *Hugs tightly* why did you leave us again...

Lapis: it's just, I'm just doing a little thinking about something..

Bismuth: about what?.

*Lapis stood silently and*

Bismuth: You know what , i don't care as long as you're here...

Steven: oh yeah.. um i have to show someone...

Lapis: who is it?

Steven: they're also heroes from another dimension but their abilities are good also...

"Few moments later"

Steven: Meet the Mysticons..

Steven: this is Piper

Piper: Hi.

Steven: Arkayna

Arkayna: hi...

Steven: and Zarya

Zarya: hey..

Lapis: ... So let me get this straight, so you're the heroes from your own world...But how did you get in here?

Arkayna: well while defeating our villain, she just set us here for escape but except our other friend... But I'm sure that she is making a way to save us here..

Lapis: from what place you came from....

Piper: Gemina...

Lapis: Really... Hmm did you know what's the name of your planet?

Arkayna: it's... Ethiopia..

Lapis: Ethiopia... Wait... Peridot! Can i use your Star map?

Peridot: What for!!

Lapis: Just let me use it..

Peridot: Okay, fine!!

"As Lapis uses Peridot's Star map locator by using modified component of a computer units" she typed a few things and found Ethiopia at Sirius B but the computer calls it 'C'"

Lapis: Here it is, is this your planet but here in this planet called yours class C..

Zarya: why did they name it just a simple letter?

Peridot: Because humans here think your place might not or may be habitable since they still don't have access on the proper technology to find it but there is also some probes may got on your place but they couldn't find your planet's properties..

Zarya: so.

Peridot: they still called it C since it meant the position of a planet to your Star.. plus if humans discovered your kind , or maybe movements of living things, they might name it to an ancient gods or goddess of Greek mythology or maybe if one of the scientist discovered your planet longer means they could name your planet on their names... Based maybe how long??

Arkayna: at least it's not yet named in a proper way yet, right,

Peridot: Yep..

*Tbc*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to make a name for their planet since other scientist proved that other dimension meant another place by terms of going to wormhole or black hole plus i just put it on Sirius because.. i have to on this fanfic..


	17. Trouble

Little Homeschool  
August 2 2022  
2:18pm

After they have a chit-chat... The team's head outside and...dark clouds emerged... And....

A giant robot following the others are floating in the air..

Arkayna: What the....

The robot landed down outside the walls of Homeschool and some dusts are flying over...

Dr. Lyra: Behold!!! Our Creation....

Steven: wait.. "Our?!"

Diddleshot: Yes... Ours, Steven universe...

Dr. Lyra: Behold the mighty of Zeus!

Diddleshot: We have a robot to destroy everything that you have... Steven Universe and now we will stop everyone who thinks you're the hero..

Steven: *Turns pink"* i wont let you get away with this!!

As Steven charged Zeus tried to punch Steven down but instead blocked by the shield and now Steven is trying to expand 10x the size of the normal shield and slam into the side of the giant robot. While the other normal sized humanoid robots striking by pinning them...

Lapis: i think we're not gonna hold them on.

Bismuth: My arms are tired...

Piper: I'm tired of throwing things to them..

And then.. Jasper arrives at the scene following Blue topaz holding a blue hammer...

Blue Topaz: Cavalry has arrived!!!!

They are now smashing robots parts more faster than ever...

While for steven, Zeus Launched a Ballistic missiles straight to Steven but stopped it by the bubble but as the explosion fades Zeus slams Steven by two of their hands... Trying to squeeze Steven... But then as the sunlight reached the plains slightly... The diamonds appear on the scene by full torso on their ship...

(Over the ship)

White: Hey ste.... Oh no! Our grandson!! Why you!

As Steven got off Zeus hands.. the ship fired a beam of light that destroyed The robot....

As Zeus now became a dust.. the robots stopped working..

Peridot: this is what u get when u messed with us..

Amethyst: that's right P!!

As the diamond appear

White: steven, Steven? My grandchild are you alright???

Steven: I'm okay white.... Thanks for helping me there...

White: It's alright...

Blue: Spinel.. so do you want to stay on Earth???..

Spinel: well...

As spinel looked at Steven, she thinks that she still had hope .. so 

Spinel: Yes...

White: Err.. oh good. Well then we can just stay here...

Steven: what?!

Yellow: Steven, we loved you so we just need to stay here...

Steven: okay... Fine..

White: thank you Steven...

Steven: oh yeah. About that. Can you make my friends go home to their home planet???

White: Yes sure Steven.. well who is it?

Steven: These 4..

Mysticons waved their hands...

White: okay. I'll request some of topazes or rubies to let them head on...

Steven: Thanks... White..


	18. End...

As the Heroes rest in their respective place, everyone is now trying to take a rest. White Diamond doing some passion lessons from Garnet.. (it's weird) and Yellow, however goes for human technology teaching with pearl, rainbow pearl and Peridot... Blue Diamond on Plotting lessons. And for Steven... He's resting on the beach house.. . 

Steven: *sigh* well. What a relaxing day... *Yawns*..

Spinel: Yep...

Amethyst: Hey Dude!!!

Steven: Hey Amethyst, what's up?

Amethyst: Done on my human working lessons.. well wanna go for some ice cream? You too Spinel, wanna come??

Spinel: sure..

Steven: let's go...

The end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the "The Drabble's crossover" since the villain turned into ashes in just 300ms.. but part 2 is coming...


End file.
